


Kasane Teto Comes Home From Work

by ArmlessBanana



Category: UTAU
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, Not to be taken seriously, Sad?, Why Did I Write This?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmlessBanana/pseuds/ArmlessBanana
Summary: The summary is the title.
Comments: 2





	Kasane Teto Comes Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing stories, so expect this short story to suck.

It had been a tough day; getting yelled at by her manager and some other shit.

Teto walks home to her apartment and flops onto her bed. She is tired. Work, as usual, was hell. She uses all of her remaining strength to get ready for the night. She eats instant cup noodles for dinner, takes a shower, and brushes her teeth.

Teto is on her bed. As tired as she is, she can’t sleep. She turns on her phone and goes to social media. She sees Miku’s many successes and is reminded of her current state. Teto gets off of her bed and goes to the fridge to grab a bottle of alcohol. At times like these, alcohol always does the trick.

Teto drinks the whole bottle. Then another bottle. And then another. At this point, Teto is drunk. She starts crying. She thinks back to her old dream when she was first created; to become a vocaloid. But she isn’t a vocaloid. Teto comes back to reality. What is she doing thinking about her old dream? She isn’t a vocaloid. She’s just an April Fool’s joke.  
  


Teto cries herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a friend told me I should after having this conversation: https://flipanim.com/anim=xcf5snvb


End file.
